Dark Descendant
by StarlitStar
Summary: Kept in secret hidden from the Wizarding World this is a story about he who shall not be named daughter...how will she change everything OC/Severus
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Dark Descendant

A young woman sat alone in the Headmaster's office her striking sapphire eyes darted around the room nervously waiting on the old schoolmaster.

The young woman visibly jumped when the Headmaster walked into his office. "Miss Malfoy what a pleasant surprise,what can I do for you on this fine day." Albus Dumbledore said sitting down at his cluttered desk.

Anna Malfoy sat in terrified silence and almost reconsidered asking for help, debating with herself Anna almost walked out forgetting the whole thing.

Gathering what little courage Anna had left she looked at the strongest wizard she knew. "Sir, I need your help my parents have arranged for me to marry the foulest man to ever grace the wizarding world." Anna said contempt laced in every word.

"Dear, I don't know how I could possibly help this is a family affair." Dumbledore said wishing to help his upset student but, arranged marriages were common practice in the wizarding world specially among pure blood families,there was no way he could interfere.

"But Sir, I'm not sure if you completely understand my plight, Tom Riddle is an evil toad of a man. I already told this man no, as did my parents so he bought me. Tom is corrupt and capable of unspeakable horrors to have me, I'm terrified." Anna Malfoy said terror etched in her words.

Albus Dumbledore carefully delved into the mind of Anna Malfoy one of the brightest and one of the most liked students in Hogwarts history. The visions he saw were sickening at best, Tom had already violated Anna in the most despicable way.

"I will do anything within my power to help you." Dumbledore said with new conviction looking at the strong young woman sitting before him.

"I was hoping I could count on you sir, you are the only one that could help me at this point." The clever Slytherin said smiling weakly.

"The only way I could ever hope to hide myself from Tom is to bind my magic and fake my death." Anna said handing a tattered well-worn book to her headmaster.

"Sir, I have found an old bit of magic, it's very obscure it hasn't been used in over a millenium,only a wizard as powerful as yourself could do the spell and the change will be permanent only because I wish it so. Originally the spell is designed to steal magic from unfortunate victims, but the spell was forgotten when its evil intentions did not work, the victim has to want their magic gone." Anna said watching Dumbledore thumb through the tome.

"I trust,you have a plan?" Dumbledore asks the young woman setting down the book.

"Yes sir, I have planned out every detail my death shall be very convincing. I will move to the State's where I have met a nice muggle man who I love. Tom will not ever find me I will blend in with all the other muggles." Anna said sounding weary and hopeful.

"And what about the baby?" Dumbledore asked Anna her shock clearly displayed on her face.

"Of course Dumbledore knew,bloody old man knows everything." Anna thought bitterly.

"Under no circumstances should Tom or anyone else ever know about this baby I fear for its safety." Anna said putting on a brave face. "Your secret is safe with me,when shall we start?" Dumbledore said smiling at the young woman.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

9 months later October 31 3:33 am

Dumbledore walks towards the maternity wing of a muggle hospital his steps were rushed but sure-footed.

Muggles were running in and out of Anna's room, their machines were whirling and beeping and their voices hushed and worried. Dumbledore spots the rather large American Indian named Charlie he was the muggle Anna spoke so highly of. Dumbledore liked Charlie he was a good man.

Dumbledore didn't need Legilimency to know that something unimaginable happened the look on Charlie's face spoke volumes.

"Sh...She didn't make it th..the doctors said something about the placenta and blood loss." Charlie choked out between heart-broken sobs of despair.

"I'm so sorry, the world is worse off with out Anna in it she was a treasure but remember my son the universe wastes nothing everything is recycled and reused. Anna is still with she lives through her child." Dumbledore spoke his voice solemn his heart was broken.

Charlie brightened slightly his eye still reflected his grief but Dumbledore had no doubts that this man loved the child unconditionally. "Albus she is beautiful An...Anna named her Lyla it means dark-haired beauty and Albus, An...Anna wanted you to be Lyla's Godfather." Charlie said trying to put on a brave face.

They both stood in silence looking through a window that looked into a room filled with newborn children Lyla stood out like a beacon of light with her dark chestnut-brown lock's so unlike Anna's honey blond hair and her bright blue eyes an unmistakable Malfoy trait.

"It would be a great honor to be Lyla's Godfather, but Charlie could I trouble you for a moment alone with Lyla." Dumbledore asked hoping Charlie would not ask to many questions.

"Yes sir, Anna mentioned something about you needing a private moment alone with baby to bless the child that it was a old family tradition. Sir I understand traditions I'm a Amercan Indian traditions are all my people have left." Charlie said waving down a nurse to retrieve his daughter.

Dumbledore couldn't remember the last time he held a newborn he marveled at the child's delicate beauty. "You did good Anna." Dumbledore thought mumbling the words to the bindind spell. Dumbledore knew that this wouldn't last he would have redo it sometime in the future.

"Untill we meet again little one." Dumbledore said to the sleeping baby.

Charlie wasn't a stupid man he figured out Anna was hiding some things from him,he knew Lyla wasn't his child but he would love child regardless.


	2. Chapter 1 Choices

_I don't own Harry Potter I only own Lyla ... looking for a beta anyone interested _

* * *

**21 years later the summer before Harry Potter first attended Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 1 choices****  
**

* * *

Lyla Locklear sat alone in her family home it felt so empty now that Charlie had passed away. It was shocking to find out that he had no life insurance and there was almost nothing in savings after the funeral Lyla was unable to pay the mortgage on the ranch style home forcing her to move out it was unreal how her life had changed in the last eight months everything seemed to fall apart without Charlie.

Lyla was lost in her thoughts sitting among packed up boxes that had been her life for the last twenty-one years, snapping back to reality Lyla tapped up the last box filled with photos and mentos of past vacations Lyla took a moment to relax running her hand through her dark locks getting out the tangles with her fingers.

A storm raged outside normal summer weather for south-east Texas. The wind was blowing the rain against the window panes whistling eerily through the windows. Lightening flashed outside the brilliance lightened up the night sky and rattling the windows.

The only room left to pack up was Lyla's, Charlie's whole life was reduced to several dozen cardboard boxes sitting in the living looked up the stairs to her room with dread packing up her bedroom was like admitting defeat but it needed to get done. If the weather cooperated everything will be out packed and out of the house including her bedroom to her very small apartment the only thing she could afford on her salary which wasn't much everything else needs to be sold. Moving out made Lyla sad but she had little choices at this point next week she would lose the only place that ever felt like home.

Thunder rolled outside making Lyla jump she hated thunder storms. Charlie used to calm her down by counting down the seconds between the flash of lightning and the roll of thunder.

Lyla, snapped back to reality when someone knocked on the front door making her trip on the steps."Who would be knocking in this weather at this time of night." Lyla thought to herself walking to the front door.

Lyla opened her front door not knowing what to expect but, not the old man standing on her front porch. The man looked odd and very out-of-place. He was wearing what only could be described as a floor length robe made of a heavy material maybe wool way to heavy for the humid Texas weather. Lyla tilted her head trying her best to figure out if this man was a complete nut job or something else altogether.

"What can I do you for?" Lyla asked in her sweetest voice not wanting to upset the man just in case, making her southern accent a touch thicker.

"Hello, my dear girl my name is Albus Dumbledore I was an old friend of your mother's may I please come inside the weather outside is dreadful?" Dumbledore asks with a twinkle in his eyes that Lyla failed to notice. "You knew my mother?" Lyla blurted out in shock. Lyla's mother was a mystery, Charlie didn't talk about her mother ever. The only things Lyla knew about her mother was that Lyla looked like her mother the only difference being was that Lyla had dark burnet hair and her mother was honey colored and Lyla was smart like her mother.

"I'm so sorry, please come inside let me see if I can dig you up a chair. Sorry about the mess I'm in the middle of moving." Lyla said ducking behind a stack of boxes to retrieve the only seat not setting in storage.

"So, how did you my mother?" Lyla asked dragging a wooden chair out for Dumbledore. "I'm the headmaster of a school your mother use to attend and I considered her a friend also I'm your Godfather." Dumbledore said sitting slowly in the offered chair smiling softly at the young woman before him.

"I was really saddened to hear about Charlie he was a good man." Dumbledore said gravely looking at beautiful young woman standing before him."So where is this school?" Lyla asked Dumbledore leaning against a stack of boxes a nervous smile fixed on her face.

"Ah, yes Hogwarts is in Scotland." Dumbledore said smiling at Lyla like she was a loved family member. Dumbledore sat in the offered chair graciously while Lyla looked at him with curiosity.

"Scotland?" Lyla asked unsure if she heard him right. It was yet another thing Lyla learned about her mother.

"Lyla I know you have many questions about your mother and I'm willing to answering all your questions but first you have some choices to make." Dumbledore said templing his fingers in front of his face deep in thought.

"You have some choices to make you can either stay here and forget we ever met or you can come with me now and I will answer all your questions." Dumbledore said waiting for Lyla to decide.

Lyla wasn't sure if she trusted the old man but she wanted to trust him despite the fact she thought he was out of his mind.

"I just can't leave I have responsibilities." Lyla said looking at Dumbledore in disbelief. "Everything is already taken care of I paid off the mortgage to your home and I can make arrangements for the rent to pay the rent on your apartment if you wish it." Dumbledore said to a very shocked Lyla.

"You did what? Why would you do that?" Lyla asked unable to hide her confusion any longer.

"Lyla my dear, I made a vow to your mother that I would look out for your well-being and I can not break this vow." Dumbledore said looking very grandfatherly to Lyla in that moment.

Lyla was cautious by nature and never gave her trust to just anyone and she had a feeling that this Dumbledore guy was holding something really big from her but curiosity got the better of her Lyla wanted to know more about the mother she never knew. Lyla just hoped that the old saying wasn't true .. That it was curiosity that killed the cat.

"I guess I'm going with you then." Lyla said reluctantly not having anything left to lose she just hoped that she wasn't making a huge mistake and put her trust in the wrong person.

"Very well my dear if that is your choice." Dumbledore said pulling out a long slender stick from his sleeve he mummbled a few words under his breath.

Lyla looked up at him in confusion right before she was bombarded with several memories all of Dumbledore visiting her several times through out her life.

"I know you? You've been her before? How did you do that?"Lyla said suddenly feeling very light-headed. "All in due time my dear child but first please follow me." Dumbledore said walking outside Lyla following close behind. "Grab my arm and hold on tight what ever you do not let go." Dumbledore said wrapping his arms firmly around Lyla.

"What an odd man." Lyla thought but did exactly what he asked thinking that she must be losing her mind.

Lyla felt a strange sensation it felt like she was being pulled inside-out through her belly button and a buzzing noise in her head that ended in A loud pop just as sudden as the strange feelings and noises started they ended but, Lyla's stomach didn't get the memo.

Lyla insides did a flip-flop and she ralphed all over her shoes and grass Lyla's vision blurred with unshed tears as she tried to keep her composure.

Lyla was dizzy and disoriented taking in the strange surroundings. Lyla's confusion soon turned into anger,giving Dumbledore her best stink-eye. "What did you do old man? What kind of game are you playing?" Lyla yelled at Dumbledore thinking that he must have slipped her a hallucinogen.

"Lyla, welcome to Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said in A very dramatic voice and mischievous smile.

"You've got be shitting me!" Lyla said in shock her mouth gaping open her first thought was he was crazy and she was losing her mind.

"I assure you my dear girl, I'm not shitting you." Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling.

"But, magic isn't real!" Lyla said softly doubting herself when she noticed a castle behind Dumbledore.

"Ah, but magic is very much real and you my dear are a witch just like you mother." Dumbledore said smiling warmly at Lyla.

"Now if would please come with me I will explain the reason you are here and answer any questions you have about your mother." Dumbledore said as he guided Lyla toward the castle in the distance.


End file.
